The Game
by hotdxfan
Summary: Summary: What happens when you are put into a game that can kill you? please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What happens when you are put into a game that can kill you?

Beginning of the Game

It was an ordinary night and everyone was getting ready for Monday Night Raw. Inside the DX locker room, "Hey Paul you ready for the show tonight?" asked Shawn already in his DX gear. "You, know it buddy." Paul said, wrapping the tape around his wrist. A few minutes later John Cena walked in "Hey guys", he told them. "Hey John what's going on?"Shawn asked. "Well when I came in some guy gave me this note, he told me to give it to you Paul." John told them handing the note to Paul. "You know who the guy was?" Paul asked him. "He, didn't say anything to me I couldn't even see his face he had on sunglasses." He told them. Paul nodded his head as he read the note out loud to Shawn and John.

The note read,_** "Hey superstar I've heard a lot about you, your injuries and surgery to prepare both of your quads, you should be more careful. I also know about your lovely wife and your friends especially Shawn who's been your best friend for over fifteen years, he's like your brother right. Now I know you want to know who I am but you'll have to wait and find out. Until then good luck in your tag team match tonight and remember anything can happen on Monday Night Raw. Oh by the way last thing in your own words GAMEON."**_ Sign S.W. When Paul finished reading the note he was angry. "Who would write something like this and why." Paul asked. "I don't know like I said he didn't say anything to me" John told him. Paul just nodded his head understanding what John was telling him."Well I'm not going to worry about this punk he's not going to scare me that easily let's just forget about it we got a match to get to."Paul told them. Shawn nodded his head as they headed towards the ramp their music started playing. Inside the ring, the match was going well until Paul made the tag to Shawn and all of a sudden the lights went out.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise and the crowd went silent as the lights came back on. "What the hell just happen" yelled King. "I don't know but I'm more concerned with what's going on in the ring." J.R. told him. Back in the ring Paul looked around and noticed something was wrong he saw Ted and Cody in the ring but where was Shawn. Then he thought about the note he received and remembered what it read" Anything can happen". Then he heard Lillian scream on the outside of the ring. That's when he saw Shawn on the ground unconscious with blood coming from the side of his head. Someone had hit Shawn hard but not hard enough to kill him just good enough to send a message and the message was clear whoever wrote this note was close and wanted him dead. Even at the risk of his friends and family. Paul climbed outside of the ring to check on Shawn.

"Shawn say something please say something!" he begged. Shawn was unresponsive to anything Paul was telling him. He called for the trainers and a doctor to come out there. When they arrived they put Shawn onto a stretcher and wheeled him out of the arena. Paul followed them outside and into the ambulance. As they rode to the hospital Paul thought about the note it didn't mention anything about his friends getting hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

One Accident

Whoever this was Paul was going to find him and make him pay before anyone else got hurt. At the hospital Paul was sitting in the waiting room with Vince McMahon and Shawn's wife Rebecca waiting on any results on Shawn. A few minutes later the doctor came in, "Is anyone here for a Shawn Michaels?" asked the doctor. "We are" said Paul as he stood up with Rebecca. "Well Shawn is going to be okay, but he was hit pretty hard in the head. He suffered a concussion and he has a few broken ribs but other than that he's going to be fine." The doctor told them. "How long will he be in the hospital", asked Vince. "We're just going to keep him here overnight and keep an eye on him, but since he is awake now he won't be here longer than one day." The doctor told them. "Okay thanks doctor can we see him now?" asked Rebecca. "Of course the nurse will show you where his room is. "The doctor told them. They followed the nurse to the second floor where Shawn's room was at. Rebecca walked in first and saw that Shawn was awake, "Hey honey how you feeling", asked Rebecca. "I'm fine could be better, but I can't complain" Shawn told her. "Good oh by the way Paul wants to make sure you're okay you want to see him." asked Rebecca.

Shawn nodded his head and Paul walked into the room "Hey buddy I'm so sorry about what happen I promise I'm going to find out who did this and they're going to pay." Paul told him. "Hey men don't worry about it okay I'm fine really besides if you go after this guy it's just going to cause more trouble for you and then someone else might get hurt". Shawn told him. "I know I just feel like this is my entire fault and this happen because I ignored that note I got before the match." Paul told him. "What note?" asked Vince and Rebecca both looking at Shawn and Paul. Paul told them everything about the note and how whoever this person is knows a lot about him and what he does. "So are you telling me that someone is after you and you don't know who it is. ", asked Vince. Paul nodded his head. "What are we going to do now", asked Shawn. Before anyone could answer him Paul's cell phone rang, he looked at the caller id and couldn't make out the number because it was blocked, but he answered anyway," Hello", answered Paul.

"_**Hey Paul I'm guessing that you don't care about your friends as much as you claim so I sent a little message through your best friend, but don't you worry I'm sure he's okay after all he is the one and only showstopper. That's okay I understand you have a lot of pride, but I will ask you one thing do you feel like you're being watched. Just be careful because someone else might get hurt." he told him.**_ "Listen here you little punk whoever you are you better stop with the games because I will find you and when I do I'm going to hurt you. " Paul told him angrily.

_**"Temper, temper their buddy you should be very careful because I'm closer than you think besides instead of you threaten me you should be asking me where your beautiful wife is at and is she safe. Oh and last but not least do you know how long an average person can be underwater?**_ The expression on Paul's face went from angry to worried, "Where is she you punk?"Paul asked getting upset. _**"Don't worry she's fine, but you need to get to your hotel for further directions" The voice told him.**_ "Yes I understand can I please just talk to her." Paul asked him holding back tears. "Fine ten seconds" he told Paul. The guy put the phone up to Stephanie's ear," Paul pleases help me I'm scared and he has a gun." Stephanie cried into the phone. "I know sweetie I'm going to find you okay."He told her with tears in his eyes. The man took the phone away from Stephanie's ear and said one more thing to Paul_**" Oh by the way Paul you have twenty four hours to find your wife time is running out." He told him before hanging up.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Round one under water!

Paul hung the phone up and looked at Vince with tears in his eyes. "Paul who were you talking to and why are you crying?" asked his father in law. He knew Paul was a strong guy but he never seen him cry before. "This punk has Stephanie and I only have twenty four hours to find her or else he's going to….."Paul couldn't finish the sentence without breaking down in tears."Or else what Paul what did he say please you have to tell us?" Vince asked almost in tears. "He said if I don't find her within those hours he's going to kill her." He told him. "Oh my god where is she?" asked Rebecca holding Shawn.

"I don't know he said to go back to the hotel and wait for a note and the instructions on how to find her, but I can't call the police or get anyone else involved." Paul told them. "Well you better do as he say for the safety of Stephanie and get to her soon son." Vince told him hugging him before he left. "No worry I'll bring her back safe and sound just stay here with Shawn and Rebecca and make sure no one gets in here."Paul told him. Vince nodded his head as he watched Paul walk out of the room, he hoped and prayed Paul would be careful and return with his daughter back safe and sound. Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse about twenty miles away Stephanie was sitting in a big room she couldn't move her arms because they were tied. "Please let me go!" She begged the man standing in front of her.

_**"I'm sorry my princess I can't do that until your precious husband comes to the rescue and then we'll see if you can go free or if he will be carrying your lifeless body out of here." He told her laughing.**_ "What do you want with Paul he was your best friend" Stephanie asked him. _**"You really want to know the answer to that you'll find out soon enough when he gets here." He told her putting tape around her mouth. Dragging her outside, he waited for Paul to arrive. **_Back at the hotel Paul drove into the parking lot and found a spot to park. He got out of the car and ran into the hotel to the third floor to his room, he got the hotel key out of his pocket and ran inside he couldn't find anything until he heard noise from behind and turned around. A tall man in a leather jacket stood in the doorway and handed Paul a note without saying a word and then walked away.

Paul read the note to himself it read"_**Hey there superstar I guess you want to know why do I have your wife, well I'll tell you see everyone tells me that love can conquer all and I get to test that saying. So here's what you have to do get in your car and find out what this city is famous for. If you were good in history as much as you claim than you will figure it out. Here's a clue what city are you in right now? Remember time is running out for your wife she can only hold her breath under water for so long. Good luck and hurry time is ticking fast. Sign S.W.**_ Paul folded the note and put it in his pocket, and then he ran out the door to his car. He thought about the note "What is this city famous for?" than he remembered where the show was held at in Boston, Massachusetts. The Boston Tea Party thought Paul that's what this city is famous for. With that Paul knew exactly where his wife was at; he drove about twenty miles out towards the warehouses. When he arrived he looked at his watch and realized he had less than one hour to find which warehouse Stephanie was in. Then he looked at the one by the big body of water and saw a man holding Stephanie by her arm tightly she was crying so hard her eyes were really red and the wind was blowing really hard. Paul saw this and ran down the hill towards them, running slowly he didn't want the guy to see him coming. Before he got to them the man threw Stephanie into the water with her screaming in the process. The man started running when he saw Paul but he didn't get far before Paul tackled him and then ran towards the water and grabbed Stephanie out before she drowned. When he pulled her out she wasn't breathing, so he gave mouth to mouth to try to get her to breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ` it's not over

By the third try Stephanie started to cough, and Paul was more than happy that she was okay but he knew this wasn't over yet. "Hey honey you okay", asked Paul. "Paul oh thank god you're here I wasn't sure if I was going to see you again." She told him holding him closer with her head on his chest. "Don't worry sweetie I'm here now and we're going to get through this okay let's get out of here and get you some dry clothes before you get sick." He told her as he got to his feet helping Stephanie up as well and they walked to the car. When they got to the car Paul grabbed a clean towel out of his gym bag and wrapped it around Stephanie, then they got into the car and drove to the hotel. On the ride there Paul asked Stephanie if she saw who the guy was." Did you see the kidnapper's face?" he asked her. "No, he had a ski mask on, but I recognized his voice." She told him. "Who was it do you remember?" he asked wanting to know the jerk who was behind all of this. She nodded her head, but before she could answer the question Paul's phone rung "Hello" answered Paul.

"_**Hey there Paul glad to know your smarter than I thought, but that's not important now what is important is that you saved your wife, but your nightmare is far from over in fact it's just beginning. So here is your next test and listen carefully because you only have one chance to do this right if you want to save him. Go to the arena for the show tonight and wait for a phone call if you screw this up someone will die! Goodbye for now oh and tell your wife the kidnapper's voice she recognized don't bother telling you because you won't be alive long enough to find me.**_ With that said he hung the phone up. Paul closed his phone and looked over at Stephanie, "Who was that on the phone Paul?" she asked with concern. He told her what the guy said and that they needed to get to the arena as fast as possible. About thirty minutes later they arrived at the arena, Paul found a place to park and they ran into the arena. When he got inside he noticed that it was empty no one was there since the show didn't start until later that night so if anyone was there they were in the gym which was across the parking lot. Paul walked around until he came to a room with a note on it and he read out loud.

"_**Hey buddy I see you're at the arena if you are then here is the next test one of your friends is missing and unfortunately things aren't going good for him, unless you help him here's a clue of where he is at listen closely to your surroundings. That's it for now good luck! Oh and you only have thirty minutes to save him."Sign S.W.**_ Paul threw the note down in anger as he looked at Stephanie. "What's wrong what did the note say? She asked him worried. "It said to listen to my surroundings and I'll know what to do next." He told her. "Look I'm going to go and look around, see what I can find you need to get into some warm clothes and stay in the locker room until I get back okay!" Stephanie nodded her head and headed towards the locker room. Until she turned around and told him" Please be careful Paul okay!" she told him. Paul nodded his head and watched as she went into the room. Once Paul knew she was safe inside he started walking around the arena until he spotted something in front of the boiler room. It was a green cap with hustle, loyalty, and respect on the front. Paul knew right away who it belonged to John Cena. That's when he knew who he had to save and only had thirty minutes to do so."John where are you man can you hear me please answer me." He yelled. Meanwhile inside the boiler room, John woke up tied to a chair not knowing where he was at he yelled out for help."HELP, HELP somebody please help me." He yelled out.

Out of the shadow a man in sunglasses stood over John, _**"So you're the young superstar everyone knows and love well Paul's the only one who can save you." He told him laughing. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Round 2 which wire?

Paul ran towards the end of the hall until his cell rung _**"Hello Paul you follow instructions very well but that's not why I called what I called for is to ask you a simple question do you know what the hottest room in this building is? If you do than you have less than five minutes to get there**_." With that said all Paul heard was the line go dead "The hottest room in the building" Paul thought to himself that has to be the boiler room he told himself. Without looking back Paul ran towards the boiler room and heard John yelling on the other side. Without thinking Paul kicked the door as hard as he could until it open. When he walked inside he saw John sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind his back. "John you okay buddy" Paul asked him. "Yeah I'm fine but I can't get out of here unless you can turn that bomb off under my feet." John told him looking down in tears. Paul looked at the bomb he knew he had only about two minutes to save John or else they both were dead. He took a second and looked at the wires then he took the wire cutters he found by John's hat and took a chance. "All those years in science class I just hope they worked." Paul told himself. With that said he cut the blue wire with one second left on the bomb and it turned off. Once Paul knew it was okay he untied John and they ran out of the boiler room as fast as possible.

Once they got down the hallway they stopped for a second to catch their breath. "What's going on Paul and why is this guy after you" John asked him looking straight in the eye." I don't know first Shawn was attacked to send a message then he kidnapped Stephanie and she almost drowned, then after I save her the guy calls my phone and tell me to go to the arena and wait for a phone call. Instead I found a note on my locker room door it told me to listen to my surroundings and that was when I found your hat and those wire cutters. Last he called my phone and asked me what the hottest room in the building was and I knew it was the boiler room." Paul told him. John just nodded his head to let him know he understood him. "So now what to do", asked John. "I don't know let's just get back to Stephanie she's in my locker room." Paul told him. They walked back towards Paul locker room and told Stephanie everything that happened. "Oh my god I can't believe someone would do that, are you guys okay?" She asked them. They both nodded their head. "Yeah we're fine just glad that I knew which wire to cut." Paul told her. Suddenly, Paul's phone rang. "Hello, look whoever you are when I find you you're going to wish you were dead when I get finish with you." He told him upset. "Hey easy buddy it's me Shawn I was just calling to see if you found Stephanie and that I was out of the hospital." He told him.

"Oh Shawn I'm sorry dude I didn't know it was you and Stephanie is fine thanks for calling." He told him. "No problem you know Stephanie is like my little sister and besides Vince wanted to make sure she was okay he's sleep right now that's why he hasn't called yet." Shawn told him. "Oh okay so are you coming to the show tonight?" Paul asked. "Yeah, I'll be there no problem" He said. "Okay I'll see you tonight." Paul said before hanging up. "That was Shawn how is he doing?" asked, John. "He's fine he said he was getting out of the hospital today and he'll be at the show tonight." Paul told him. John nodded his head, "Thanks for saving my life Paul I owe you one." John told him giving him a handshake. "No problem I know you'll do the same" Paul told him." You bet Paul." He said as he walked out the room. With the show being that night Paul could only imagine what was going to happen in his match against Randy in a steel cage match. He just hoped that no one else would get hurt because of him and that whoever this guy was behind these notes was stopped before someone else was involved in this crazy game, because for Paul this wasn't a game anymore it was a matter of life or death for his family and friends. He was going to do whatever it took to keep them out of danger.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Jump!

The night had come it was time for Paul's steel cage match against Randy Orton and he just hoped it went well without anyone getting hurt. Paul was in his locker room when Shawn came in, "Hey buddy you ready for the steel cage match tonight." asked, Shawn. "Yeah, I'm as ready as I can get, I'm just a little worried because of those damn notes and everyone I know keeps getting hurt and I just don't what to do, I just can't take it anymore if someone else get hurt I think I'm going to just quit." Paul told him avoiding eye contact. Shawn couldn't believe his ears, the guy that was writing these notes had put a real scare in him. "Look Paul you can't quit okay, you love this job and wrestling wouldn't be the same if you weren't here. You can't let this jackass get the best of you, because you're better than that and you're the strongest person I know and you can beat this guy you just have to believe that." Shawn told him looking him straight in the eye. "I know thanks Shawn", Paul said giving him a friendly hug."No problem, now go out there and show them why you're called the game." Shawn told him. With that said Paul went to the entrance to wait for his music to play, when he heard his music play he headed down towards the ring.

Then voices started playing and Randy walked towards the ring. Once he got inside the ring he told Paul good luck and Paul nodded his head and told him the same. After, Lillian made the announcement of the match and how to win, the cage lowered down and the match began. Everything was going according to plan until Randy started climbing up the side like it said in the script. Paul was supposed to climb up to, and when he did that's when it happened. The unthinkable had happen, the cage started to rise up and Paul and Randy were still on the side. "What's going on is the cage going up?" asked, Randy getting worried. "I don't know but we can't panic we have to remain calm", Paul told him trying not to look down. As they tried to figure out what to do no one noticed that someone was watching everything and he was laughing as he saw the two men struggling to stay on the cage so neither would fall.

"_**Looks like you're going to have to face your fears or else you die in the process."**_ He told himself with a sadistic smile on his face. He walked out of the arena not knowing that someone saw him, "Hey do you have permission to be back here I need to see your backstage pass for you to be back here."The security guy told him. The guy just looked at him and smiled, and then he pulled out a pistol and shot him without hesitation and walked out of sight. Back in the arena the audience was in complete shock as they looked with fear in their eyes. "Randy listen to me okay we have to jump."

Paul told him with a serious tone. "Are you crazy we're too far up what if...'Randy paused for a minute looking down again. "What if we don't make it, we can get killed trying to make this jump." Randy told him now scared. "Look you can't think like that okay besides this cage is going to fall under our weight we either jump now or they find what's left of us in that ceiling." Paul told him. Randy nodded his head, "Okay let's do it!" Randy told him more confident. As they were getting ready to jump the cage started to loosen on the wires and Randy lost his grip on the side, "Oh shit help me please." Randy yelled at Paul. "Hold on man!" Paul told him as he reached down for his hand, "Grab my hand Randy before you fall!" Paul told him. Randy shook his head," I can't I'm going to fall my hands are slipping and I can't hold on anymore." Randy said crying. "Hold on man grab my hand please, you have to try I'm not going to let you fall okay, you have to trust me. Now grab my hand!" Paul told him stretching his hand out to him. Randy took a deep breath and grabbed Paul's hand. Paul nodded his head to let him know he had his hand and pulled him back up to where he was at. "Now when I count to three we have to jump okay."  
>Paul told him. Randy nodded his head okay."One, Two, Three jump." Paul yelled.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

A sweet landing

"One, Two, Three jump!" Paul yelled. They jumped just in time as the cage came all the way off the hinges and fell leaving a loud thud in the arena. The fans and everyone else were unaware if Paul and Randy survived the jump or not. Before they could react to what had just happened they saw Paul stand up holding his head, but Randy was still lying on the ground. Paul noticed and ran to his side and knelt down to see if he was breathing." Come on Randy don't do this wake up come on man wake up." He told him as he waved for the trainers to come out, but before they approached him Randy opened his eyes with a smirk on his face. Paul saw this and asked with confusion," Hey Randy you okay you have a strange smirk on your face." Yeah I'm good my back hurts like hell but I'll live that's the craziest thing I've ever done, and I have done some crazy things in my career." He told Paul standing up using the announcement table for support. "Yeah that was crazy, but at least we survived the fall with just minor bruises." Paul said laughing.

"Yeah we did and thanks for saving my life I mean you could've fallen in the process trying to save me."Randy told him. "No problem buddy besides the only reason I could keep my grip on the cage was because of the tape on my wrists and hands."He told him showing him his hands. Randy nodded his head in agreement Paul was right if he hadn't wrapped his hands real tight, he could have easily lose his grip and they both fall to their death. "Yeah good thing thanks again, now let's let the fans know we're okay." Randy told him and Paul nodded his head as they both threw their hands in the air to let the fans know that they were both okay. With that gesture made the fans jumped on their feet and started cheering as the trainers helped both Paul and Randy up the ramp and to the back to make sure they were okay. Meanwhile…..in the parking lot of the arena, in a dark blue mustang sat a man in sunglasses.

"_**If you think this is over you're far from it and soon you'll know who I am and when you do I will get sweet revenge!"**_ He said laughing to himself. Suddenly, the man's phone rung and he answered, "Hey did it work?" The man on the phone asked him. _**"No he's still alive but not for very long I've sent the last note through a message from the security guy who is dead by the way and I'm sure they'll know what it means."**_ He told him laughing. The other man nodded his head even though no one could see him.

"_**Just make sure you know who is with you at the show so we can go over our plans of killing Paul and his friends." **_He told him not waiting on an answer he hung up his phone and drove off into the darkness and disappeared. Back in the arena the trainers were making sure that Randy and Paul were okay. Besides, a concussion and a few broken ribs they were good and could go back to the hotel and just rest for a few days. "Thanks Ryan and don't worry I won't wrestle until I get a green light from you okay." Paul told his trainer smiling. "Good!" Ryan told him wrapping up his ribs carefully. "That goes for you too!" said Randy's trainer Thomas. "Okay" said Randy as he winced in pain when Thomas finished wrapping his ribs as well and bandaging his hand since he cut it on the cage when he had lost his grip. Luckily it wasn't that deep of a cut so he didn't need stitches, he just had to make sure he re wrapped it every day and night so it wouldn't get infected. After they got cleaned up everyone headed back to the hotel in hopes that tomorrow would be better for them all, especially Paul because he knew he was going to have to fight the punk sooner or later. He just didn't know when or where it would happen. He just wanted to know what he was going up against so he could be prepared to kick their asses no matter how big or strong this guy was Paul knew that mind could conquer over power no matter who they were he was going to be ready and he was going to win this so called game. If this game was over for anyone it wasn't going to be him because he is the game and he is that damn good.


	8. Chapter 8

Final Note

One week went by since the accident that had occurred on Monday Night Raw. Paul didn't know what to aspect since he hadn't received any threatening notes or phone calls. He was hoping that whoever this jackass was had gave up and just left town. It was finally here Survivor Series and everyone was excited about the show and the matches. Since the accident Paul and Randy still couldn't wrestle because of their injuries. They could've gone along with their match, but Vince didn't want to take that chance and another accident happen. In the DX locker room Paul was sitting on the couch with his arm wrapped around Stephanie who was in tears, Shawn had just told them that one of the security guards from the show they were at when the cage collapsed was killed in cold blood and no one knew who the killer was."What did the police say; I mean I know they found a clue or something didn't they."Paul asked his best friend. "I'm not sure they looked at the security camera and all they saw was a guy in a black hooded jacket with sunglasses, but I do know one thing whoever this guy was he didn't leave any evidence behind except for a note the police found lying beside him.

They called Vince because they said it had your name on it and they know about the threats you've been receiving." Shawn told him. "Did they find any fingerprints on the note?" Asked Stephanie worried. Shawn shook his "No they didn't the guy was wearing gloves, but the police seem to think that whoever shot him knew who he was before he shot him." Shawn told them worried. "Who was it that got shot, did they find out?" Paul asked him. Shawn nodded his head," Yeah it was Bryan Hamilton!" He told them rubbing the back of his head looking down at his feet. Paul and Stephanie just sat in shock everyone knew who Bryan was; he started the job around the same time that Paul started wrestling. "Did Vince give you the note that the police found?" Paul asked him now standing up. "Yeah he did, but I don't think you want to read it out loud." Shawn told him putting his hand on Paul's shoulder. Paul looked at him confused," What do you mean by that Shawn?" Paul asked him. "Just read it and you'll know why it's very disturbing it made me sick to my stomach when Vince had read it." Shawn told him.

Paul just nodded as he started to read the note to himself," _**Well, well, well, looks like you made it to the final round my friend. Oh and tell Randy I didn't know he could cry like that. Who knew that you both were scared of heights, well I will tell you this I wasn't expecting you both to survive. I just wanted you to survive, but since you care so much for your friends they can repay you by paying their respects to you after you're dead. Don't worry though I'll make sure it's slow and very painful so you can let your lovely wife listen to your final breath and your friends will know that they could've saved you if they would've been in time, but forget about that plans have changed and now you all will die by being very stupid cause you should've quit when you had the chance. So here it is your final test and the last round will you survive or die in the process. Here's what you need to do wait to see who I am. Oh and by the way I am very close to you inside this arena, but the question is where am I and who am I. Final note I am not working alone. Good Luck old friend and don't let the game end now until the last man is standing with their hand up in the air."**_ Sign, S.W.

Paul threw the paper down on the floor, I can't believe this jerk has been under my nose this entire time and I don't know who it is. I mean it could be anybody, but who can it be? Paul asked in confusion. I don't know, but I do know you're not fighting this by yourself. Shawn told him. "Thanks buddy." Paul told him. Now the question was where was this guy at and who was he. Paul thought about this as he and Shawn left Stephanie in the locker room and ran down the hall to John and Randy's locker room. They needed more help to do this fight.


	9. Chapter 9

Who is the stalker?

When they got to the locker room, Paul stopped before they went inside, Shawn turned around when he noticed that Paul wasn't behind him. "Hey buddy what's wrong?" Shawn asked him with concern in his voice. Paul didn't say anything he just kept thinking about the note and what it said at the bottom "Good luck old friend." "Oh my god I know who it is!" Paul said as he took off running towards the area where the ring was and peeked through the curtain. He saw the one person he knew that was behind this whole thing. He just couldn't believe his eyes when he looked into the audience and saw his so called best friend Sean Waltman also known as tough guy X-Pac waving at him!"I don't believe this it's him!" Paul whispered to himself as he ran back to where Shawn was at. When he got to them he told Shawn, Randy, and John who was behind this whole thing. "WOW" was all they could say. "You need to tell Vince, so he can get the security in there and get Sean out of here before….." before Shawn could finish his sentence they heard a woman scream. "Who was that" John asked looking at the others. "I don't know, but it sounded like Stephanie and it came from inside Vince's office down the hall." Paul told them.

"Let's go and find out now!" Randy told them as they ran towards Vince's office where the scream came from. When they got there Paul left Shawn and the others in the hall and he walked in first and couldn't believe what he was seeing, his father in law was lying on the floor unconscious. "Oh my god Vince" Paul whispered to himself, he knelt down beside Vince to see if there was a pulse. By this time he heard crying and it was Stephanie in the corner sitting on the floor in tears. Paul walked over to her and put his arm around her and held her close to him.

"Its okay Stephanie don't cry it's going to be okay." He told him. Then he lifted up her chin so he could see her face, he wiped away her tears with his hand and asked her who had attacked her father. She looked up at him and told him," It was Sean Waltman and he's right behind you she said pointing behind him. Paul turned around and saw his former friend come out of the dark behind the door. Sean walked up to him with a gun inside his jacket, "Congratulations! Paul you made it to the last round of this game, but now the question is will you survive. Oh by the way someone wanted to say hello." Sean told him as he pointed to the window and out of the darkness appeared none other than Kevin Nash. Kevin walked up to him, "Surprise to see me buddy!" Kevin asked sarcastically. Paul just looked at them pushing Stephanie behind him so she couldn't get hurt.

"Why are you doing this I thought…..I thought we were friends what do have against me to want to hurt my friends and my wife." Paul asked them getting angry. "Oh please Paul no more drama okay. Now this is what you're going to do okay." Sean told him pointing the gun at him."Tell your wife to leave this room and don't turn around or else you get shot and she gets to watch you take your final breath understood." Sean told him showing no sympathy in his voice. Paul nodded his head as he told Stephanie to leave the room. "Now that she's gone we can get down to business, but before we get started there's one person left that wanted to say hello." Sean said as Scott Hall came out of the darkness and walked up right behind Paul."Hey, old buddy." He laughed hitting Paul in the back. "All of you have lost your mind and you're not going to get away with this." He told them smiling."Why the hell are you smiling?" Sean asked him angrily. "This is why!" Paul yelled as he punched Sean in the face with his fist and ran past Scott and Kevin into the hall. Back down the hall, "What's taking Paul so long?" Shawn asked, before anyone answered him they saw Paul run past them and they ran right behind him. With Sean, Scott, and Kevin close behind them.

"YOU'RE DEAD PAUL!" Sean yelled to him you're not getting out of this alive. "Do you hear me you're good as dead no one can help you, no one can!"


	10. Chapter 10

Hide and Seek!

Paul got further down the hall before he stopped to catch his breath. "Paul what's going on what happened back there?" Shawn asked him when they stopped as well. Paul just looked at them raking his hands through his blond hair. "Sean wasn't the only person behind this Kevin Nash and Scott Hall helped him!" Paul told him. "Sean was the one who shot Bryan and he had Kevin do all of the dirty work kidnapping Stephanie, the phone calls everything." Paul told them with his hands in the air. The guys just looked at him, "Where are you Paul because you're dead when I find you." Sean yelled running close by. "Look Paul we can figure that out later but right now we need to…."before Randy could finish Kevin came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground." Randy "John yelled but before he could reach him Scott hit him in the head with a metal bat and he fell to the ground.

Paul and Shawn saw this and started to run until they saw Sean blocking the door way. "Now boys isn't this a surprise I get to kill you both for the price of one." Sean said walking up to them both, before either could react Scott grabbed Shawn from behind with a firm grip while Kevin held onto Paul. "So who wants to die first?" Sean asked them pulling a gun out of his jacket pocket. "Go to hell jackass!" Paul yelled at him. "Wrong answer Paul" Sean told him as he hit him across the face with the gun causing him to cry out in pain. "Now I suggest for your sake you keep those comments to yourself." He told them. "Since you want to use such rational words how about you just watch me kill your best friend." He told Paul as he brought his attention Shawn. "Leave him alone please don't do this!" Paul begged him. "Shut up you had your chance buddy but now it's over, hold him up so Paul can see his best friend beg for his life."Sean told Scott. He walked over to him and pulled out his gun and shot Shawn at point blank with no hesitation. Shawn fell to the ground his eyes looking right at Paul, "I'm sorry!" Paul told him with tears in his eyes. "Oh Paul are you crying don't worry he has about five minutes until he bleeds to death." Sean told him smiling. Paul couldn't believe what was happening here he'd just watch his best friend get shot right in front of him and now all he could do was try to escape or die.

"So Paul are you ready to die?" Sean asked him. Paul just looked at him and then with all of his might he kicked Kevin in the stomach and took off running not knowing where he was going he just ran."What the hell was that go after him now?" Sean yelled as they took off running in the direction that Paul went. Meanwhile…down the hall Stephanie saw all of this from around the corner where the DX locker room was at. Once she knew that Sean and the others were out of sight she ran towards Randy, John, and Shawn to check on them. Once she got to Shawn she knelt down beside him," Shawn please say something." She said in tears. Shawn was only able to smile, "Don't cry okay just call the police and an ambulance." He said coughing trying to breath."Just hang in there Shawn okay I'm calling an ambulance right now." She told him. After she made the call she went to check on Randy and John who were getting up. "Hey are you guys okay?"She asked him. "Yeah we're fine we'll have a headache in the morning but other than that we're fine." John told her holding his head. "Wait what happened to Paul?" Randy asked. "Waltman shot Shawn right in front of Paul. Then before they could shoot him Paul took off running towards the parking lot." She told them. "What!" They both said that's when they saw Shawn lying on the ground fighting to stay alive and ran towards him."Shawn oh my god, hang in there okay."John told him.

Shawn just smiled" I am the ambulance is on the way just go help Paul, I'll be fine trust me now go!" He said coughing again it was getting harder for him to breath, but Randy and John had to leave and go help Paul before it was too late.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Final Showdown Part 1

Paul was still running when he stopped and hid behind a car. "Where are you Paul, because when I find you you're dead?" Sean yelled out. "Yeah and I'm going to kick your ass for kicking me!" Kevin yelled at him. They kept walking around until Sean stopped in front of them."Hey what's wrong dude?" Kevin asked him. "Nothing, but we should split up." He told him. Kevin nodded his head and so they split up. Meanwhile on the other side of the parking lot, Paul was still hiding behind the car. "What I'm I doing hiding from these morons, I can fight them, but they have a gun and I need some help." Paul thought to himself. Without looking back Paul started to stand up when he saw Randy and John running towards him. "Paul, where are you man?" John asked softly so Kevin and the others wouldn't hear him. Paul stood up and grabbed them both by their shirt and pulled them behind the car he was at. "What are you two doing here?" Paul asked them looking for Sean and the others. "We came to help you!" Randy told him. "Yeah we can't let you do this alone, besides they attacked us too and Shawn told us to come and help you." John told him. Paul only nodded his head."Alright I have an idea I think they split up so it'll be easier to jump them." Paul told them. They both nodded their heads in agreement. "Okay here's what we're going to do I take out Kevin, John you get Scott, and Randy you get Sean but be careful he has a gun." Paul told him. Randy nodded his head. "Don't worry I'll be careful." He told Paul. "Okay you guys ready?" He asked them. They both nodded their head. They counted to three and ran off in different directions. John found Scott and tackled him to the ground," Time to fight punk." John told him putting his fist up. Meanwhile….Randy saw Sean walking around remembering what Paul told him about the gun. Randy snuck up behind him and blindsided him by clothes lining him from behind a car he was hiding behind, "Guess I surprise you, now it's time to see if you can really fight" He told him smiling walking around him. Paul saw Kevin and ran up behind him tackling him so hard he was sent to the ground, with Paul standing over him. "Now it's Time to really play the game jackass." Paul told him standing in a fight pose. The time was here, they all had to fight these three men that have tried to take them out and they weren't going down without a fight. John threw the first punch and succeeded connecting with Scott's face which caused him to lose his balance. When this happen John took the opportunity and punched him again which caused him to fall to the ground. This is when John started punching him in the face and finished when he gave him the attitude adjustment onto the concrete. "You can't see me asshole." John laughed waving his hand in his face. Then he got some handcuffs and cuffed him to the light pole in the parking lot and went to help Randy with Sean. Meanwhile….after Randy clothes lined Sean which caused him to drop the gun. Randy kicked it out of the way and started kicked Sean in the gut causing him to curl up in a ball. "Now who's the weakest leak?" Randy asked him right before he gave Sean a massive power bomb. When he finished this he pulled him over to where John had Scott and cuffed him to the same pole that he was on. "Now we have two down and one to go let's go help Paul and end this for good." John told Randy as they took off looking for Paul. As for Paul he had to fight a guy that was twice his size. Paul got the first punch and Kevin knocked him down with his bat. Paul fell to the ground holding his side, but before he could react Kevin hit him again in the ribs that were still wrapped from the accident. "Come on you little punk, you're the game remember, the kings of kings, the cerebral assassin, the thirteen time champion. Well let's see how great you really are, because no one is going to be able to stop me from what I'm about to do. So you better hope they can hear you scream. Game over!" He yelled as he hit him with the bat in the stomach.

At this time Paul was lying on the ground crying out in pain. He couldn't move or stand up and he knew that Kevin was going to kill him right here and now. Meanwhile…John and Randy were still trying to find him. "Where do you think he is?" Randy asked John."I don't know but we better find him quick before it's too late."John told him. Randy nodded his head in agreement; he was going to say something until he heard yelling from the upper deck of the parking lot. "What was that?" Randy asked. "I don't know it sounded like Paul let's go." John told him as they started running towards the noise. Kevin dragged Paul to the upper deck of the parking lot. "Now I know what you're thinking why am I doing this?" Kevin asked him. "Well I'll tell you why, you see Paul my career was ruined because of you. After that hell in a cell match we had about seven years ago, I knew it was over. You didn't care did you because all you cared about was winning that championship? Well now you won't have to worry about a title because you won't be alive to win another one!" With that said Kevin pulled a gun out of his jacket and pointed it right at Paul."Now little buddy I have a question for you do you feel lucky?" He asked him with a smile on his face. Paul couldn't do anything, but with all of the strength he had left he tackled Kevin to the ground causing the gun to go off as well. When this happened, Paul rolled over to the ground holding his chest, when he removed his hand he knew he had been shot when he saw blood on his hands. He looked over to his side and saw Kevin getting up when John tackled him to the ground. That's when Randy ran over to Paul to make sure he was okay. "Oh my god Paul you're bleeding we're going to get you some help just stay with me okay." Randy told him putting his shirt down on his chest to stop the bleeding. By this time the police showed up and arrested Kevin, Scott, and Sean. Randy called the ambulance for Paul, but by the time they got there he was starting to lose consciousness. As the paramedics got there and put him onto the stretcher they had to give him an oxygen mask so he could breath. "Come on we're starting to lose him" Said the female paramedic. They got him into the truck and drove him to the hospital, where they rushed him into surgery. Randy, John, and Stephanie were in the waiting room hoping for some good news. Stephanie was already there with Shawn and Rebecca who she called after they took Shawn to the hospital. "I hope the doctor comes out soon." Stephanie told them. "Don't worry Steph; Paul will be fine he's the toughest guy I know." Randy told him. "They're right Steph you just have to think positive that everything will be okay." Rebecca told her giving her a friendly hug. "Thanks." Stephanie told them. "What did they say about Shawn?" John asked them not knowing about their other friend who had also been shot. "The doctor told us he was stable and they were able to get the bullet out before it caused anymore damage, but he also said if the bullet would have been two inches closer to his heart it would've killed him." Rebecca told them in tears. "Other than him not remembering exactly what happened today and being able to wrestle for about two to four months he'll be fine she finished between tears. Randy and John nodded their heads. A few hours later the doctor came in, "Who's here for a Paul Leveque?" he asked them. "I am I'm his wife will Paul be okay?" Stephanie asked him worried. "Well Mrs. Levesque Paul lost a lot of blood from the gunshot and suffered a puncher lung from the broken ribs, but we're doing everything we can right now he's on a machine to help him breath." He told her. "Oh my god I don't believe this how is he…" Before she could finish a nurse ran to them and got the doctor. They ran back to the emergency room where Paul was at.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13 Game Over!

As the doctor ran into the emergency room Stephanie could only imagine what was going on with her husband. She hoped and prayed that he was okay. Meanwhile, in the emergency room," What the hell happen he was stable just five minutes ago?" The doctor asked them. "His heartbeat just dropped and now he's still unconscious." One of the nurses told him. "Alright let's see if we can get a heartbeat." He told them as got to shock Paul." Okay one, two, and three clear." He said still no heartbeat. "Again one, two, and three clear." He said again. "We got him back!" One of the nurses told them. After getting Paul's heartbeat back they took him up to the Intensive Care Unit where they could keep a better watch on him. About few minutes later after taking Paul up to ICU the doctor told Stephanie what had happened to him. "So is he okay? I mean where is he now?"She asked him. "Right now he's in ICU and he's still can't breathe on his own which he has a machine to help him with but other than that he's stable and we're going to do everything we can to help him." He told her. "Thank you can I see him please?" She asked him in tears. "Of course follow me I'll show you where his room is." He told her as he took her to the third floor. When they got to his room she walked in and all she saw Paul hooked up to a machine that was helping him to breathe. She walked over to his bed and sat beside him. Paul looked so peaceful asleep not aware of what had happened to him. Steph couldn't believe what had happen to him the doctor told her that after the surgery he was stable until his heart rate dropped and when they got a heartbeat back that was when he slipped into a coma. No one knew if he would wake up, but for now all Steph could do was wait. It's been about a month since Paul had been in a coma, and the doctor told Stephanie that he was doing more improvement everyday and it was just a matter of time before he woke up. Stephanie was sitting in Paul's room reading a magazine when she saw someone moving out the corner of her eye. "Stephanie, Stephanie where are you?" Paul asked not knowing that she was sitting right beside him. "I'm right here sweetie it's okay." She said rubbing his hand. All he did was smile at her and she smiled back. After the doctor checked Paul out, it was clear that he had made a full recovery and could go home at the end of the week. A few days later, Paul was able to home, "So Paul how does it feel to go back home." Shawn asked him who had left the hospital a few weeks earlier.

"Great I don't think I could go one more day eating this food." Paul told him. All Shawn could do was laugh it was nice to know his best friend still had a since of humor after everything they'd been through. "I know right I think I rather have my wife's cooking" Shawn told him laughing not knowing Rebecca was standing right behind him. "What about my cooking Shawn?" She asked him folding her arm across her chest. "I mean I love you!" He said smiling. "Oh great save buddy you're really in trouble now." Paul told him patting his back laughing. "You're real funny Paul!" Shawn told him. Stephanie and Rebecca just shook their heads laughing themselves. They knew this whole nightmare was finally over and things could get back to normal for everyone especially for the greatest tag team ever Degeneration-X! "Hey can we go now I can't take another old lady looking at my hospital gown; the old lady next door told me I had nice buns." Everybody just laughed, "What it's not funny?" He told them sticking his lips out like a little puppy. "Oh don't worry baby I love your buns." Stephanie told him hugging him. She didn't care that some old ladies said he had nice buns. She was just happy that everyone was okay and they all could go home and be with their families. Meanwhile….. Far away in Houston twenty miles away at the Texas correctional prison, "Well boys looks like you're going away for a long time and GAME OVER." He said as he slammed their cell shut and walked away whistling to himself. It finally was over or was it? A year has passed since Paul's life was turned upside down by his former friends. They were now in prison serving twenty five to life for kidnapping, legal use of a concealed weapon, and attempt of murder and manslaughter. That was all over now and everyone was getting ready for the biggest party of the summer pay-per-view SUMMERSLAM! Meanwhile…. At the arena "Hey what's up everyone we ready to party?" Shawn yelled. "Is he okay?" Chris Jericho asked John. They were in the convention center getting ready for the party. "I think so he's just a little excited that's all." John told him. Suddenly, Randy ran into the room, "Hey guys turn on the television the news is on." He told them trying to catch his breath. "Okay already." John told him walking over to the television and turning it on. "Good morning America I have just heard that the three men that were sentenced for kidnapping, legal use of a weapon, and attempt of murder have now escaped and is on the loose. No one knows how they escaped but all we know is that one of the officers that were guarding their cells was found dead. One of the officers that found him say that his throat was sliced and that he was dead at the scene. Now if anyone sees these three men please call the police immediately and take extreme caution because these men are very dangerous. Now tune in tonight at six o clock when we have further update on this horrible event." The reporter was telling everyone. "Oh know do you think Paul knows about this because if he doesn't one of us needs to tell him and when I say one of us I mean you Shawn since you're his best friend." Randy told him. There was sudden silence that took over the room no one knew how to tell Paul that the three men who tried to kill him had just escaped from prison and were now on the loose looking for him. "Don't worry I'll tell Paul before he finds out from someone else." Shawn told them trying to figure out how exactly to tell him. A few miles away "We will we will rock you, we will we will rock you." Paul was singing in the car, he had just left his parents house and was now heading to the arena for the pay-per-view when his phone rung," Hello." He answered.

"Hello Paul it's been a long time since we've talked hasn't it?" The voice told him. "Who the hell is this tell me now." Paul yelled now mad. "Oh buddy come on you don't recognize my voice I'm very disappointed that you don't remember me after you put me behind bars you piece of crap." He yelled back. "What do you mean?" Paul asked now getting worried. "Well Paul what I mean is I'm back and this time you're my only target so I hope you're ready because this time there won't be any survivors, you won't have your friends to help you and lastly you will die and this time the game will be over for you! Oh one more thing Paul this isn't over yet not by a long shot. This is only the beginning so let the games begin." He said laughing. With that he hung the phone up and the line went dead. Paul just looked at his phone confused and threw it in the passenger seat beside him. It wasn't over and Paul knew he was going to have to fight this or die trying and this time he might not win. Suddenly, Paul lost control of his car and it went off the road and flipped over three times. A few minutes later Paul didn't know if he was alive or dead he tried to move and realized he could move his legs, but when he got out of his car he was met with a gun to the side of his head. When suddenly he woke up screaming and he was in the locker room. "Hey Paul are you okay, because we heard you screaming from down the hall." Shawn asked him. Paul just nodded he wasn't sure if the phone call was part of the nightmare or if it was true. All he did know was that this wasn't over oh know it was far from over and he knew it.


End file.
